Something Fishy
by Rawrmae
Summary: Blaine can make Kurt do anything. He convinced Kurt to leave his NY apartment for a month in Ireland, and then he convinced Kurt to go fishing with him in a tiny fishing boat. So what else can Blaine get Kurt to do? Mostly fluffy. Possible smut later.


_This is fun, I am having a magnificent time and I will continue to do so for the sake of my beloved_, thought Kurt mechanically. At this time of the day, one would usually find him in his bathroom at home, standing in front of his vanity mirror with Hollywood-esque light bulbs bordering the edges.

But today, Kurt found himself in a small fishing boat, bobbing in the middle of a lake in the lush, green hills of Ireland.

_This is fun, I am having a magnificent time and I will continue to do so for the sake of my beloved_, Kurt mentally repeated. He didn't believe it, though. This was entirely Blaine's idea. It was Blaine who had bought the pair two tickets to Ireland to see Blaine's family – or so he had claimed, though they hadn't as much visited any of Blaine's relatives just yet. It was he who only just convinced Kurt, his boyfriend of three years, to leave the comfort of his New York apartment behind just for a few weeks.

And as much as Kurt was trying, he couldn't find it within him to enjoy himself. "This is for Blaine" had almost become his mantra, and yet he found himself spitting out complaints whenever Blaine dragged him out of their small cottage to do something "adventurous", as Blaine liked to call it.

Now Kurt looked over at his boyfriend on the far side of the boat, trying in vain to drag something out of the water.

"What do you have there, babe?" Kurt hoped his voice sounded interested enough.

"Fishing, I'm fishing." And Blaine had finished dragging whatever it was out of the water, and turned to flash his boyfriend a cheeky, boyish grin. He held out the small flailing fish on the end of the line, and upon seeing it, Kurt flinched.

"Oh, please, _please_ get that away from me."

"Why? Kurt, it's just a fish. It's cute."

Kurt scoffed. "Yes, it _is_ just a fish, but did you just call it 'cute'?"

"It _is_!" Blaine whined, and Kurt couldn't help but find his boyfriend's expression adorable. Blaine squinted closely at the fish, cooing to it as if it were a puppy or a baby.

"So does this mean we'll be having fish and chips tonight? Because you know I only have Blue Grenadier with my chips."

Blaine suddenly looked affronted. "_No way!_ I'm throwing this little guy back!"

"But..." This, Kurt couldn't comprehend. "What was the point of catching it, then?"

"For the fun of it, of course!"

Kurt suppressed the desire to scold his lover. After all, this wasn't the first time Blaine had pounced on the idea of 'adventure' without considering that there was always the possibility that, in fact, the said activity would not actually be 'adventurous' at all. Nevertheless, Blaine pounced and Kurt followed, always and without fail. It was how they worked.

"Goodbye, my lover!" Blaine suddenly belted, earning him a raised eyebrow from Kurt. "Goodbye, my fishy friend! You have been the one, you have been the one for _me_!" And upon his final high note, he kissed the fish's fin and set it back in the water.

"You'd better wash those lips," Kurt scolded, his severity broken only by the amused twinkle in his eye. "If you're ever going to kiss me with those things again!"

"Ah, but of course, my love. I would _never_ dream of not kissing you."

Despite himself, Kurt blushed. How he ever fell for such an adorable fool in the first place, Kurt would never understand.

* * *

><p>Hours later, when the couple had dried off after being caught out in a freak storm, they'd had dinner by candlelight in the quaint, stone cottage they'd rented out for their vacation.<p>

Much to Kurt's reluctance, he'd let Blaine cook dinner, which tonight was a simple dish of spaghetti and meatballs. _At least he didn't burn it this time_, thought Kurt, who was forever cautious of Blaine's _still_ developing cooking skills. Of course he knew he was infinitely the better chef between the two, but when Blaine pushed out his bottom lip and widened his eyes in that irresistible puppy-eyes look he was always resorting to, Kurt's resolve melted away.

Well, that _and_ the fact that Blaine's tushy looked positively _scrumptious_ in an apron.

"Okay," Blaine said, as he scrubbed at the dishes. "So tomorrow's activity is... Drum-roll, please!"

Kurt averted his eyes from his partner's derrière for the moment, and drummed his fingers on the wooden table in front of him. "This had better be good, or else-"

"Hush! You're ruining the ambience!" Blaine told him, before going back to his bravado. "Tomorrow's activity is... the aquarium!"

"The aquarium? More fish? Are you kidding?" Kurt shot his boyfriend a look, to which Blaine simply turned and resumed his washing. "Blaine..."

"Yes, sweetheart?"

Kurt's voice had lost its sarcastic incredulity. "I want to know now because I think it's important to get these things out early once you're in a relationship."

Blaine paused, and turned around to face his boyfriend properly. "Kurt, it's hardly an _early_ stage in our relationship. I mean, we've-"

"Seriously, Blaine. Tell me something." Kurt's face was solemn as he looked up into Blaine's hazel eyes.

Blaine walked over and placed his hands over Kurt's clasped ones on the table. His eyes softened in concern. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Blaine," Kurt took a breath. "Do you... have a fish fetish?"

"Aah!" Blaine snapped his hand towel at his boyfriend and smirked. "I love you, but don't you _ever_ worry me like that again!"

Snatching his hands back, Kurt straightened in his seat and flashed Blaine a grin. "Okay, so the aquarium, then?"

"Yes, bright and early tomorrow!" said Blaine, turning back to his dishes.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at the back of his boyfriend's curly-haired head. "_How_ early?"

"Oh, maybe a little _too_ early for you and your moisturising regime."

"Blaine..."

"Ah, yes?"

"Will it be _so_ early for us that we can't..." Kurt waggled his immaculately-groomed eyebrows. "Know what I mean?"

A sly smile began to form on Blaine's face. "You're unbelievable, my love."

"Oh," Kurt stood and, taking Blaine by the hand, he led the older man toward the bedroom. "I know. You've told me _plenty_ of times before."

And winking, Blaine closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Oh, yes. Yet another fluffy Klaine fic, I know. I'll get to the smut soon enough, I promise. There _will_ be smut! You _will_ get smut from me at some point!

But for the meanwhile... The idea for this story originated this morning as I sat in Geography class, learning about the patterns and effects of global fishing. We were in the middle of watching a video while I was trying to find a new idea for my next Klaine fic, and so, this little thing came to be! I hope it isn't too - oh, I don't know - odd for you.

I did like the idea of Blaine taking Kurt to Ireland (which, I suppose, hasn't even been associated with Blaine in terms of _actual_ Glee, but that's half of Darren Criss' heritage, so I figured it's a safe bet). It's cute, it's sweet, and isn't that just how our two favourite boys are?

Another chapter will be up soon, too, so don't you worry! Once I start a story, I don't want to do anything else _but_ to finish it.

So I hope you enjoyed, I hope you'll review, and I hope you'll be back for the next instalment! Thanks for reading, lovelies!


End file.
